


All I See

by classicasshole



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, CEO!Graves, Credence Barebone Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Child Abuse, Smitten Original Percival Graves, WIP, another one I'm sorry, in the beginning anyway, not explicit, only a little bit of angst, potential smut, student!credence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicasshole/pseuds/classicasshole
Summary: He couldn’t concentrate. The most enchanting, angelic beauty was sitting in his sight line and Graves was enraptured. Delicate wrists peeked out from underneath a shabby cardigan sleeve, elegant slim fingers swept back raven black curls from a strikingly beautiful face.





	All I See

**Author's Note:**

> why finish any of my WIPs when I can start a new fic!!!
> 
> not beta read so sorry for any mistakes

He was supposed to be reading the quarterly report that had been placed on his desk this morning but he couldn’t concentrate. The most enchanting, angelic beauty was sitting in his sight line and Graves was enraptured. Delicate wrists peeked out from underneath a shabby cardigan sleeve, elegant slim fingers swept back raven black curls from a strikingly beautiful face. 

The young man was conversing with a friend, potentially a boyfriend, but Graves stopped that train of thought before it could go any further! Narrow shoulders were hunched and held taut, as if this timid creature expected a blow, here, in a busy café, from someone who was obviously a friend. He could guess the reason behind such apprehension and it made his blood boil. 

As he wrestles with the irrational stirrings of protectiveness, dark curious eyes look his way. Immediately the boy averts his eyes, even from across the coffee shop Graves can see the faint blush staining porcelain cheeks. Only now does he become aware of the heat pooling low in his belly and the hardness pressing against his fly. Just gazing upon this beauty has him fully hard, like some angsty teen! 

He continues to stare unashamedly, hoping the boy will look his way again. As he contemplates getting up and introducing himself his phone buzzes, he’s sorely tempted to ignore it but its Sera and she is not someone to be ignored.

“Have you read the report yet?.”

“Hello to you to Sera.”

“Oh please, we saw each other not 2 hours ago” she dismisses. “We need to go over the final figures for the shareholder meeting tomorrow.”

“I’m out getting coffee, I’ll be back in the office by 1.”

“You have an army of interns and staff who would trip over themselves to get you coffee- ”

“Which is exactly why I like to get out of the office to it myself, I would rather my staff do their actual jobs instead of ass-kissing.”

“Fair enough. We’ll meet at half 1 to discuss tomorrow’s presentation.”

“Half 1 it is.”

That’s all the goodbyes they exchange, no need to mince words, they know each other so well. 

Looking up from his phone Graves is devastated to see an empty table, his mysterious boy must have slipped out! Damn Sera and her call!

Heaving a sigh Graves gets up to leave, no longer willing to stay when the object of his interest is gone. Thankfully he softened while speaking to Sera so he doesn’t need to adjust himself. But he will definitely be thinking of delicate wrists and soulful eyes when he’s at home tonight.

 

***

 

Credence was supposed to be taking notes in his lecture but his mind kept drifting back to the man. Credence’s eye had been drawn to him the moment he stepped into Kowalski’s, he had looked so out of place with his slicked-back hair and ridiculously expensive suit. Newt had noticed Credence looking almost immediately. For two social awkward people he and Newt were finally attuned to one another. Yet again Credence was grateful to have such a caring friend as Newt. It was only when he began college that Credence found out such kindness existed, having never received any from his adoptive mother or subsequent foster parents. 

He had been painfully aware from a young age, of his perversions. Even with the ever present threat of violence Credence had always fantasized. But he had always imagined boys like Newt, like himself, boys his own age and slightly awkward, it had been his only frame of reference after all. But seeing that man today had Credence squirming in his seat, even now in his lecture on art history. Strong, thick hands, a ruggedly handsome face and flecks of grey in his severely styled hair, all added to the man’s regalness.

Over years Credence had perfected the art of blending in, of being stealthy, out of necessity. However he had been caught today, when his eyes locked with the intense brown of the other man’s, Credence had felt trapped, not threatened, it had just been impossible to look away. It felt like an eternity before he escaped the scrutiny of the mysterious man by tearing his eyes away. 

Mercifully Newt hadn’t brought it up as they walked back to campus. His friend simply offered him a heartfelt smile as they parted ways before class. He was sure that if it had been Queenie with him he wouldn’t have gotten away so lightly. She had a habit of encouraging Credence to confront things, venture out of his comfort zone. He appreciates her effort, really, but is thankful that today it was Newt he got coffee with. 

Still, as he’s thinking about his wonderful friends his mind drifts back to the man. He had been staring at Credence, and quite obviously as well. The whole time in the café Credence felt that heavy gaze like a physical weight, it had made him squirm but had not been unpleasant.

A throat clears and joltes him from his thoughts. His professor is staring, an unimpressed eyebrow arched. Going beet red Credence bows his head and utters a meek apology. He pushes away anymore thoughts of the man in the coffee shop. He had never seen him at Kowalski’s before and probably never will again. He really needs to focus on finishing his college work for today and heading to work after his classes, some fancy event that is using the catering company he sometimes works for.

**Author's Note:**

> I have some idea of where I want to take this but if people have suggestions let me know
> 
>  
> 
> Knowing people are reading and enjoying my fic gives me life and is a great motivator to continue writing so if people like what they read let me know via comments and kudos :)))))
> 
> im on [tumblr](urban-caesar.tumblr.com) im always happy to chat about fandom or anything really :)


End file.
